Xilosian Zealot
Carrying an ornately decorated two-bladed sword, and wearing an ostentatious split-leg hooded red cassock beneath her breastplate, this Legion soldier moves with graceful purpose. Her eyes scan the area with silent vigil, constantly searching for threats. *Legionary Human Inquisitor of Hadeus (Warpath Follower) 8 **'Favored Class '''Inquisitor (+8 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init +6 *'Faith 'Hadeanism; 'Deities 'Draconis 3, Hadeus'''P 4 Defense *'AC '''21; '''Touch' 13; Flat-footed '18; (+8 armor, +3 Dex) *'HP '60 (8 HD; 8d836 + 16 Con + 8 favored class) *'Fort '''+8; '''Ref +5; Will '+10; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline; '''Weaknesses 'Obedience Offense *'Speed '''20 ft. *'Melee two-bladed sword +10/+5 (1d8+6; 19-20/x2), plus two-bladed sword +10 (1d8+4; 19-20/x2) *'Ranged '''mwk light crossbow +11 (1d8; 80 ft.; 19-20/x2) *'Special Attacks Bane (8 rounds/day), Scourge of the Enemy +2 (Ximatians) *'''Spell-Like Abilities **'1/day'-Zealous Surge (12 HP) **'8 rounds/day'-Discern Lies **'At will'-Detect Alignment *'Inquisitor Spells' (CL 8th; concentration +12) **'3rd '(3/day)-''battle trance, ''cure serious wounds, ward the faithful **'2nd '(5/day)-''castigate, ''cure moderate wounds, see invisibility, silence **'1st' (5/day)-''compel hostility, ''cure light wounds, detect the scourge, divine favor +2, keep watch **'0th'-''brand, ''create water, detect magic, guidance, light, virtue *'Warpath Follower Maneuvers '(IL 8th) **'Readied 'Fangs Strike Low, Sanguine Barrier, Silver Knight's Blade, Leaping Dragon **'Stances 'Inner Sphere Stance +3, Outer Sphere Stance -1 Statistics *'Str '''16 (+3); '''Dex '''16 (+3); '''Con '''14 (+2); '''Int '''11 (+0); '''Wis '''18 (+4); '''Cha '''8 (-1) *'Base Atk +6/+1; 'CMB '+9; 'CMD '''22 *'Feats 'Coordinated Distraction'B, EnduranceB', Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Two-bladed Sword), Precise Strike'B, Sword of XilosH''' +2, Thrashing Dragon Pounce, Thrashing Dragon Style, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Light crossbow)'''B **'Notation 'B'Bonus feat, '''H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''56 ranks; '''ACP '-3 **Acrobatics' +9 (5 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class - 3 ACP + 1 trait); (no ACP to jump) **'Climb' +8 (2 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class); (no ACP) **'Diplomacy' +5 (3 ranks - 1 Cha + 3 class); (+1 trait to gather information) **'Intimidate' +14 (6 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Knowledge (Planes)' +8 (5 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Religion) +8 (3 ranks + 3 class + 2 culture) **Knowledge (World) +8 (4 ranks + 3 class + 1 trait) **Perception+15 (8 ranks + 4 Wis + 3 class) **Sense Motive' +15 (8 ranks + 4 Wis + 3 class) **'Stealth' +8 (5 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class - 3 ACP) **'Spellcraft' +12 (7 ranks + 3 class + 2 culture) *'SQ Controlled Insight, Cunning Initiative, Divine Focus Weapon (Light crossbow; Disciplines drawn from favored weapons), Inquisition (Zeal), Monster Lore, Solo Tactics, Stern Gaze +4, Track +4 *'Culture 'Xilosian; 'Skills 'Intimidate, Knowledge (Religion), Spellcraft *'Traits 'Reckless, Truth's Agent Warpath Follower Maneuvers *'''Scarlet Throne Sanguine Barrier, Regal Blade *'Silver Crane 'Silver Knight's Blade *'Thrashing Dragon 'Fangs Strike Low, Leaping Dragon, Sharpened Talons Gear *'Encumbrance '''47 lbs. *'Light Load 76 lbs.; 'Medium Load '''77-153 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''154-230 lbs. *'Carried '(10 lbs.) two-bladed sword (+1 reliquary/+1) *'Worn '(31 lbs.) bandolier, cleric's vestments, +2 agile breastplate **'Bandolier '(6 lbs.) 10 crossbow bolts, mwk light crossbow Additional Information Ecology *'Environment 'any *'Organization solitary (1), duo (2), trio (3), maniple (4-7), decade (10) *'Treasure' NPC gear Trained by the Ecclesiasty, the Zealot's duty is to pursue heretics and Fiends on the battlefield with a righteous fury, and it is a task they are taught to relish in. They wield the esoteric two-bladed sword, allowing them to make flurries of strikes while having the ability to quickly switch grips and cast spells, for which their swords are enchanted to act as divine foci. Zealots are most often utilized in Xilosian-controlled legions, but the Inquisition levies them for their own armies nearly as much. Tactics Zealots begin most battles already in Thrashing Dragon Style and Outer Sphere Stance. On their first turn, they cast divine favor on themselves and start to look for high-value enemy targets, especially Ximatians, to circle around and maintain flanking against as they cut them down. If the Zealot encounters an enemy spellcaster, they will attempt to silence them before closing in for the kill with their Bane ability and martial maneuvers. Zealots do not surrender or flee, but may make brief tactical withdrawals to use their healing spells on themselves. If a Zealot feels truly threatened, they will cast battle trance on themselves and fight to the bitter end, taking down as many opponents as they can. Category:Human Creatures Category:CR 8 Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Creatures